Deceive not the Devil
by Squirrllama
Summary: Lucifer's daughter Persephone is in L.A. with her husband and son to celebrate their anniversary. Lucifer wants to throw them a party. But a stranger comes to seek Persephone's inheritance. Will the Prince of Darkness intervene? Story four in the AU
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer Morningstar stood on the balcony looking out over his club. Patrons in tight, revealing clothes were drinking and dancing seductively. Women in hardly anything danced against poles to pulsating music. Someone handed him a drink. He took a sip before descending onto the club floor.

Admiring eyes upon him as he smiled and greeted beautiful women and beautiful men. He stopped at the bar. Mazikeen was looking bored as usual. She handed him another drink. He smiled at the demon. "Have you seen them yet?"

Maze shrugged. "No. But then I wasn't really looking for them."

The Devil scoffed as he walked away from the bar. He went to sit down at one of the half-moon couches. He was waiting for his daughter and family to show up. It had been nearly four months since he had seen her. The last time it was marked with tragedy. Tragedy that almost masked the joy of the birth of his grandson. He had gone into a depression lasting weeks. But he had found a way out.

He sighed and stood up. A beautiful woman in a short- tight golden dress was staring him down. He approached her with one of his trademark Lucifer smiles. "Hello, darling. What do we call you?"

She leaned in. Her blonde hair done up in a sexy up do. She smelled like vanilla. "I am April."

He laughed. "Oh April. Lovely." He let the young woman place her hands on his chest.

"Oh Mr. Morningstar. I have been waiting so long to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"Oh really. All good I hope." His British accented voice purred. "Do go on."

She took a step closer to him. Her hands still on his chest. "It's been so long. I hope you don't find me too forward. I just can't help myself."

"Neither can I dear." He leaned down to kiss the beautiful woman. Temporarily forgetting that his daughter was to arrive any minute. He felt the young woman's lips on his. "Mm you taste good." He purred to her.

She giggled in delight. "Thank you." She whispered back.

He put his hands on her back and pulled her closer. "Care to take this someplace more private."

She was about to answer when he heard

"Look Tristan, its Grandpa." Lucifer slowly moved his gaze to his daughter standing there with her son in her arms. She looked out of place in his club. Other patrons were giving her funny looks. She was wearing a baggy shirt and jeans.

April pulled away from him and glanced at his daughter and then back at him. "Grandpa?" Her tone no longer sultry. She shook her head in disgust.

He smiled irritably at his daughter. "Hello Persephone. Perfect timing." His tone was laced with sarcasm.

Persephone just misled. "Hi daddy." He could hear his tone of sarcasm echoing out of her mouth. It irritated him when she acted like him.

April looked at Persephone again. "Daddy?" She turned to Lucifer.

He shrugged. "Guilty. I'm afraid. Though my offer is still on the table."

April shook her head and stormed off. Lucifer watched her saunter up to another man. He turned to his daughter. She still had that smile on her face. She knew exactly what she had done.

"Sorry Dad. Were you busy?"

He sipped his drink. "Just a little." He gulped down the rest of his drink. Tristan made a laughing sound. Lucifer couldn't stay irritated looking at the kid. He was starting to grow black curly hair on his head. His eyes were almost black like his. Lucifer couldn't help but be satisfied that his grandson looked like him.

"Hey Lucifer." Another voice joined them. He turned to his son-in-law Bryan. "Sorry we're late. Plane was delayed by weather. Persi, said she called."

He fist bumped Bryan. But sneered when he called her "Persi." Why everyone insisted on that nickname? She seemed okay with it. But she had beautiful name. Named after a goddess not train conductor. "It's quite alright." He said to Bryan. "Why don't we get Tristan out of this noise.?" He beckoned for the elevator.

As they rode the elevator to the penthouse, Tristan babbled. Persephone was babbling back to him. Lucifer was pretending it irritated him. But it didn't. The elevator dinged. They filed into the penthouse. His daughter and grandson disappeared into the guest bedroom. Bryan stood next to him at the bar. He poured drinks for the two of them.

They stood silently for a moment sipping. Bryan set his down. His eyes on the piano in the middle of the room. The beautiful urn setting on top. He turned to his father in law. "How are things going?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Fine. Why wouldn't they be?" He could see Bryan wanted to say something. The man seemed afraid of him. Here he was muscular and tall. Not someone to trifle with. He had been a police officer most of his adult life. But right now he seemed afraid. Lucifer was amused by that. "You have something on your mind?"

Bryan took another sip of his drink. "Oh, just thank you for inviting us here for our anniversary. Can't believe it's been a year already."

Lucifer nodded. The boy was lying. There was something else on his mind. But he let it slide. "You are welcome." His eyes averted when he noticed his daughter walking into the living room. He smiled. His earlier irritation dissipated. Despite the way she was dressed he still found her beautiful. He held out his arms and they hugged. "Hello darling."

"How are you doing, Dad?" She asked as they made their way to the couches. Her eyes resting on her brother's urn atop the piano.

"I have been worse." Didn't he know it. The penthouse still bore the scars of his fit of rage. Burn marks could be seen on the walls and floor. He was slowly getting back to who he was before tragedy struck. He smiled when she placed her hand on his.

They sat silently for a few moments. Persephone then stood up and made her way to the piano. She placed her hands on the urn and said something quietly to it. Normally he would get angry about anyone touching it. But he just watched. Sighing. He was still mourning the loss of his son, Isaiah. But he was back to being able to function.

He turned to Bryan. "So, what do you kids have planned for this weekend?" He was going to throw them a little party later but he didn't let on. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Bryan shifted. "Oh Persi, is going to show me the sights. Take me to some of the places her mother used to go."

Lucifer tried not to show irritation at his son-in-law using that dreadful nickname for her. "Well, that sounds lovely."

Persephone returned to her seat next to her husband. "You still working with Chloe?" She leaned on her husband's arm. He looked over and smiled.

Lucifer swirled his drink before taking a sip. "Somewhat." He hadn't really seen much of the detective. He wasn't going to say why. He didn't want to alarm his daughter. He sure wasn't going to tell her about his newfound vulnerability.

"Oh. I talk to her a lot on Facebook. Mostly about cases."

Lucifer nodded while his daughter spoke. He wasn't really fully paying attention. His mind wandered back to April. He wondered if he could still get her to-

"Dad, are you listening?" His daughter said seriously.

"Idea." He said quickly. "Look, darling. I know you two just got here. But there are some things I need to attend to. Now you are welcome to go down there or stay up here."

Persephone frowned. "Okay. I am really tired. It was a long flight." She stood up and kissed her father on the cheek. Bryan took her hand and they walked to the guest room.

He set his glass down and smoothed his jacket. He then headed to the elevator.

 **Author's Note: So, this is just going to be a short fun sort of story. Not entirely sure where it will go. But I won't take 20 chapters figuring it out. I have big plans for more stories in the future. Going to expand the universe. Some will be more Persephone focused. I hope you all stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun came through the windows. Landing right on his face. He wasn't sleeping. He was lying on his fine silk sheets with two young beautiful naked women lying on his chest. Gently he managed to get himself sitting up. Slowly he rose and put on his shorts and silk robe.

As he walked into the living room he heard his daughter laughing and talking to someone. She was kneeling on the floor with her son on one of his new couches. Luckily she had a blanket under him. Lord knows that could have been a disaster.

She stopped and looked at him as he entered the room. "Morning Dad."

Lucifer merely smiled as he headed to his espresso machine. He wasn't fully awake.

"We didn't wake you did, we?" He heard her voice cut through his sleep infused mind.

"No darling." He said sleepily. He watched as she turned her attention to the baby. The two of them laughing and Persephone making funny noises. He sighed and turned his attention to the coffee infused concoction. When it was finished he walked with a steaming cup to his recliner.

"When did you get new couches?" Persephone asked.

"A few weeks ago." He stayed mum about why. He had destroyed them in a fit of rage. She just shrugged and returned her attention to the baby. He heard movement coming from his bedroom as one of his overnight guests made her way into the living room.

A young woman barely legal to drink with brunette hair stood in the doorway. She looked confused. Lucifer smiled at her. She looked at Persephone and Tristan. Persephone turned to her and then back to her father. "Really, Dad?" Her voice had that annoying tone to it.

He shrugged. "What I can't enjoy myself, while you're here?"

The young woman scoffed. "Dad?"

Persephone nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad."

The young woman looked at the baby. She shook her head. "I can't believe I just slept with a grandpa."

Lucifer scoffed and looked at his daughter. She was such an ornery child. He turned his attention back to the young woman. "But I'm still sexy, right? Come on." He took a sip of his espresso.

The young woman shrugged and stumbled towards the elevator. "Goodbye Lucifer." She said as she hopped onto the elevator.

Persephone shook her head. "Boy, it's going to be fun explaining you to Tristan when he gets older." She imitated a kid's voice. "'Mommy, why are there so many young ladies streaming out of Granddad's room?' "

Lucifer snorted. "At least one of his grandfathers will still have it. Look at that fat clod on the other side. Barf." He took another sip of his drink.

Persephone shook her head and laughed. The baby started to fuss a little bit. She sighed. "Do you mind watching him for a few minutes while I get his bottle ready?"

Lucifer shrugged alright.

She picked the baby up from the couch and walked over to him. "Here Tristan. Keep Grandpa company for a little bit."

Lucifer took the infant from his daughter. He smiled as he held the baby. "I thought we talked about that name."

Persephone looked at him. "My son is not calling you "Sexypa."'

"But I am the sexy one."

"Dad." She whined before heading out of the room to the kitchen.

For a moment the Devil sat with a baby on his lap. The baby stared up at him. Lucifer was pleased that his grandson looked so much like him. "You are going to beat the ladies off with a stick, aren't you Tristan." The baby made a babbling noise. He wrinkled his little nose and looked like he was about to cry. "Shh. Mummy will be back with breakfast."

"Oh how cute. I didn't know you had a baby." A young voice came from his bedroom. He looked up at the second young lady who had spent the night with him. She walked over and leaned down. "I love babies."

Lucifer held Tristan a little closer to him. He smiled at her. "This is my grandson, Tristan."

"Grandson? Wow. You don't look old enough."

The Devil chuckled. "I'm a lot older than I look, darling."

"Can I hold him?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Persephone's voice broke in. "Who knows where your hand, have been." She had the bottle in one hand. Her dark eyes glaring at the other woman.

The young woman stood up and glared. "Excuse me?" She turned back to Lucifer. "Who is this?"

He sighed. "My daughter."

"Yeah. His daughter. Sorry I am not real keen on allowing random women to touch my son."

"Persephone, quit being rude." He looked down at Tristan. "Mummy, is grumpy this morning."

"I'm not grumpy." She argued.

Lucifer ignored her. "Yes, she is. Mummy is grumpy," He said is playful silly tone. The baby just smiled and laughed. "See, Tristan thinks so too." He held out his hand to her. "I'll feed him."

"I got it Dad."

He just insisted. "I can feed him, child. I fed you." Persephone handed him the bottle. The baby was hungry. Lucifer was remiss to admit he was quite fond of his grandson. Why wouldn't he be? The child had his curly black hair and dark almost black eyes. It must really bother the in-laws that their grandchild resembled the Devil.

Persephone sat on one of the couches. His overnight guest, whose name he couldn't remember sat nearby. He could see his daughter seething at the young woman. "Whatever you need to say, say it Persephone."

"I have nothing to say, Dad." She eyes the other young woman.

"Oh come on. You are wanting to say something about what I did last night with this woman."

"Bridget." The young woman said. "My name is Bridget."

"Yes. Bridget." He nodded. His eyes still mostly focused on the baby in his arms. "It's not like I didn't hear you and your husband getting it on last night."

"Dad!" Persephone said. "But- "

"But what?" He sighed. "Let's not start an argument. You are here to enjoy your anniversary."

"Fine." She folded her arms and leaned back on the couch.

"Now, I know you are here on vacation. But I would you mind cooking breakfast. You are really good at it. I have been craving it."

She stood up. "Okay." She walked out of the room as her muscle bound husband walked in. He wore only shorts and no shirt. The Devil watched as they kissed and spoke in hushed tones. The baby still drinking way at the bottle.

Bridget stood up. "I got to go. Thank you Lucifer." She put on her shoes and walked towards the elevator. Checking out Bryan.

Bryan smiled at her and then turned to his father-in-law. "Morning Lucifer." He sat on one of the couches.

"Bryan." Was his only response. His attention returned to the baby.

"How did Persi, talk you into feeding Tristan?"

He tried to keep his smile. He wanted to scowl. He hated it when people called her "Persi." That wasn't her name. He looked up at Bryan. "She didn't." He said smoothly. Trying his best to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I thought you didn't care for kids." Bryan was full of questions this morning.

"I don't normally. But I can make exceptions for family." He looked at Bryan. He always seemed a little nervous around him. "You can help yourself to espresso. It's some of the finest you can buy."

Bryan stood up and walked over to the machine. He eyed the urn on the piano for a moment before making his way there. Lucifer looked up at the urn. The gold was gleaming in the rising sun. He wanted to believe that was Isaiah's way of saying hi. But he knew his son was gone. He wasn't in Hell. His soul was gone. It ceased to exist. He sighed. Looking down at Tristan. The bottle was empty so he set it down and placed the baby on his shoulder.

Bryan sat back down with a cup. "Tristan really likes you. He isn't that calm around my dad."

"I can imagine." Lucifer responded snidely. Hank Lockhart didn't come off as a very loving man. Despite being a self-proclaimed family man. Lucifer remembers his few encounters with the man. Judgmental and chauvinistic. He bossed his daughter around like a servant. That did not sit well with the Devil. His daughter was not someone's maid.

Persephone appeared with a plate of food and cup of juice. She set it down on the coffee table. "Here Dad. I'll take Tristan."

"Fine." Lucifer reluctantly handed the baby back to his mother. He picked up the plate of food. Oh it was wonderful. His daughter could cook.

She and Bryan disappeared into the kitchen. Bryan walked out a few minutes later with food. He sat down and dug in. The two sat in silence as they ate.

"Persi and I are taking Tristan to the zoo. You want to come?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, that's quite alright. I have to take care of some things." He didn't want to let on that he was planning a party for them. A fancy catered affair. He hadn't been at their wedding and he wanted to make up for it. He even hired a sitter for the baby.

Persephone appeared a minute later. She had put on some nice clothes for once. Lucifer was pleased. His daughter was far too beautiful to hide behind baggy shirts and old jeans. She smiled and it reminded him of her mother.

After breakfast they all got dressed. Everyone was riding down in the elevator. Persephone and Bryan were chatting. Lucifer was lost in his thoughts. The elevator dinged and they stepped out into Lux. The club was empty save for a few workers cleaning. They noticed a short pudgy man approaching. Lucifer was irritated. This man was not an employee. What was he doing in here?

The man stopped in front of them. "Sorry. I am looking for Persephone Morningstar-Lockhart."

Persephone looked skeptically at the man. "Yeah? Can I help you?"

"Oh Ms. Morningstar or is it Lockhart? Anyways I have come all the way from New York." He held out some to her. She just stared at them

"What's this all about?"

"I'm an attorney. These are legal documents." He pushed the papers towards Persephone. She handed Tristan to Bryan. Lucifer saw her expression darken as she read them. The attorney nodded. "Well, I am headed back out. My number is there if you have questions."

Lucifer looked over at his daughter. He could feel her anger rising. Tears in her eyes. "Darling, what is it?"

"Some lady is claiming to be my sister. She is suing me for my money."

"What?" Bryan exclaimed. He turned to Lucifer. "She doesn't have a sister, does she?"

Lucifer threw up his hands. "Not from me." He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We'll figure this out. Okay." He looked her in the eyes. He was trying to calm her down. "Now, I'll go talk to someone about this. You three go have fun at the zoo. Okay?"

She nodded. He hugged her. "Thanks Daddy." She smiled and turned to her son and husband. "Let's go. See you later."

Lucifer smiled as they left the club. He looked down at the papers. He knew where to seek help. No one was going to make his daughter cry and get away with it. He buttoned his jacket and headed for his car.

 **Author's Note: Yeah that was long and a lot of dialogue and rambling. Trust me. I am going somewhere with this. Hopefully you'll like it. I mean how cute is Lucifer with Tristan?**


	3. Chapter 3

The classic black Corvette roared down the street. His eyes focused straight ahead. He was determined to find out who was trying to take his daughter's inheritance. It wasn't just for Persephone. But Joanie also. Despite everything that had happened between them. Lucifer still loved her.

He pulled into the lot of the precinct. He hadn't spoken to Detective Decker in a few weeks but he was hoping she would help him. After his bout of depression, he helped her on a case but a disagreement caused a bit of a falling out. He buttoned his jacket and walked inside.

When the elevator dinged he walked towards her desk. He was stopped by his pal, Detective Douche. The other man's blue eyes glared at the Devil. Lucifer merely returned it. "What are you doing, here?" Dan sneered.

"To report a crime. That is what you people do here, isn't it?" He started towards Chloe's desk. But felt a hand on his arm. He wanted to swing at the man but maintain his composure. He wasn't here to cause a scene.

"There are plenty of officers. Stay away from Chloe." His voice sounded threatening.

"Are you honestly threatening me? Here?" Lucifer tutted. "Surely you aren't that dumb, Daniel. No I just need a favor."

"Yeah. What else would you need?"

Lucifer noticed someone approaching the two of them. He smiled. "Detective, so nice to see you."

Chloe folded her arms and glared at both of the men. She turned her blue eyed gaze to Lucifer. "Is it? I haven't heard from you in weeks."

He sighed. "So sorry about that. I wasn't quite myself. But I am better now."

"What do you want, Lucifer?" Chloe glanced at Dan. "I got this Dan."

Dan scoffed but walked away. His eyes glued to Lucifer.

Lucifer watched the other man walk away. He returned the glare. Then he turned back to Chloe and allowed a smile to spread across his handsome face. "I need a favor."

Chloe threw up her hands. "Of course you do. And you expect me to drop everything to help you. Sorry." She turned to walk away.

Lucifer promptly followed her. "Detective."

She sat down at her desk and pretended to stare at the computer screen. She noticed him standing over her. His dark brown eyes pleading to her.

"Look, Chloe. I am sorry." He said softly.

She looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I am sorry. Look, I shouldn't have gone overboard with that suspect. You almost lost the case because of me. I'm sorry."

Chloe laughed. "Wow. Lucifer Morningstar is sorry about something. I should have recorded that."

Lucifer sighed heavily. He would normally return her slights. But right now his mind was on helping his daughter. "Now, will you help me? Its more for Persephone than me."

Chloe leaned forward. Her blue eyes regarding him. "It depends."

He held out the legal papers in his hands to her. "Someone is claiming to be her sister. On her mother's side. Not mine. She is suing for a significant portion of Persephone's inheritance."

"I didn't know she had a sister." Chloe remarked as she took the papers.

"She doesn't."

"How do you know? Joanie could have had other kids."

"She didn't." Lucifer was growing impatient with these questions.

"How do you know, though?"

He scoffed. His dark eyes meeting hers. "Look, I know it may come as a shock to you. But I loved Joanie. We had an actual relationship. She would have told me if she had other children."

Chloe looked up at him. She could see sincerity. "Well, this is a civil matter. What do you want me to do?"

"Look into this woman. Do a background check? Please." He used his nicest smile. He tried to ooze charm. But he knew his charms didn't work on her. He tried anyways.

"I'll look into it."

"Fantastic." He dropped the papers on her desk. "I have to run. Give me a call if you hear anything." Lucifer turned and walked away. Ignoring Chloe's protests.

* * *

He found himself sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Linda's office. It wasn't one of his normal appointment times. But he needed to get a few things off his chest. The doctor had a little time. He was patiently sipping tea while he waited for her. Finally, the door opened and a fat curly haired man walked out followed by the doctor.

"I'll see you next week, Phil." She then turned to Lucifer. "Hello Lucifer."

He stood up and watched the other man leave. He smiled his brilliant smile to her. "Hello doctor. So kind of you to see me on such short notice."

She nodded and let him into the office. She was still apprehensive around him. Ever since the day she learned his true identity. She still lusted for him. But now there was a little fear mixed in. Like if she didn't comply, he would retaliate.

They sat down. Lucifer on the couch. For a moment they were silent. Then Dr. Linda sighed. "So, what can I help you with today?" Her voice a little shaky.

Lucifer could sense the woman's fear and apprehension. He felt guilty for having scared her. "I wish you weren't afraid of me." He said softly.

She shifted in the chair uneasily. "It's a lot to get used to."

"I know. But you have to trust me. I would never hurt you."

She sighed. "I'll do what I can. So your daughter is in town? How is that going?"

He nodded. "Great." He pulled out his phone. He scrolled through till he found a photo of Tristan. He showed the doctor the picture.

"Oh, he is a cutie."

"He is the most handsome child; I have ever laid eyes on." He smiled as he looked at the photo.

"So, you are quite fond of him." She was little surprised. He didn't like other children.

"More than fond. Oh, the things I am going to teach him."

"How are you getting along with your daughter?"

"Same as always. She pushes my buttons. We argue. We make up." He smiled. "She is very headstrong. She won't let anyone get in her way."

"And that angers you?" Dr. Linda asked.

Lucifer shook his head and leaned back on the couch. "No. That's one of the things I love about her. She isn't going to let anyone walk all over her." He regarded the blonde doctor for a moment. "Besides that's not why I am here."

"Oh?"

"No. A lawyer came into Lux. Apparently there is a woman masquerading as Joanie's daughter. She is suing Persephone for a significant portion of her fortune." He paused for a moment. Making sure the doctor was following.

"And this angers you? Are you sure Persephone is her only child?"

He exhaled. "Yes. She would have told me otherwise. I spent a significant amount of time with Joanie."

"Oh."

"I loved her. I don't know why people act so surprised that I actually am capable of real love.'

"Well, Lucifer it's difficult to reconcile the image of the Devil with- "

"With real love." He added on. He could feel a bit of anger rising. Turning his attention to the windows for a moment. Shaking his head. "I know it's difficult to accept. But I loved Joanie. And I love my daughter. Persephone is the only one I love more than myself."

Dr. Linda sighed. "It shows. The way you talk about her. "

"Well, it's true. She is my light." He took a sip of water. "This woman trying to con her way to her money vexes me. She is messing with the wrong family. I don't like what it says about Joanie. Everything you read about her in the tabloids past and present. None of that is the real Joanie. I knew the real Joanie. Even when she got into the drugs." He paused. He was feeling the emotions of losing her again.

Dr. Linda watched his face as he spoke of Joanie. It was clear he was being honest. It was clear that she was another person whose loss affected him significantly. "What are you going to do about this woman?"

"I asked Detective Decker to look into her. I want to get in front of this. Persephone is here on vacation. She doesn't need to worry about this."

"It's admirable that you want to help your daughter. But are you sure that the woman's claims are false?"

"Yes." His voice was laced with irritation. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Joanie wasn't a whore." He practically yelled. He sighed when Linda jumped with fear. He put his hands up. "I'm sorry."

She put her hand on her chest. "Okay. I get it. Maybe you need to direct that anger into getting to the bottom of this."

"That's what I was planning." He sat in silence for a moment. Then he rose from the couch. "I have to go now. Thank you for your time, doctor." He went for the door.

"Hope it works out, Lucifer. For you and Persephone."

Once he was back in his car his mind wandered back to Joanie. In all his thousands of years of life, she had been the one woman he had felt true love for. He had wanted to marry her. But what woman wants to marry the Devil and live in Hell? When she had found out who he was, she was so angry. It was after their daughter was born. She pushed him out of her life. But he never stayed away. He vowed to never leave Persephone. Joanie slipped further and further into a spiral of drugs and alcohol. He always felt guilty for that. The day he found her dead, had broken his heart. He couldn't bring her back. But he made sure their daughter was safe.

He was going to get to the bottom of this. No one was going to drag Joanie and Persephone through the mud. No one. This woman would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer found himself sitting at the bar in Lux. Maze was nearby watching him. Her dark eyes smoldering. He could feel something was amiss with the demon. "What is it Maze?" He looked at her through his raised glass.

"I don't understand why you bother with these human problems. Let Persephone worry about this. It's her problem."

He set the glass down hard. His eyes turned to Maze. "She is my daughter Maze. She is hardly human. It's not just about her. It's the principal at stake. No one messes with my family."

"You call a dead actress, family."

His eyes filled with fire as he glared at her. "Do not speak of her that way." He growled. Maze backed off. He watched the demon slink off to another part of the club. He heard laughter coming from the stair case.

Persephone had Tristan in her arms with stuffed panda. She was laughing with her husband. Looking every bit, the picture of happiness. He found a smile as he downed the rest of his drink. "Hello darling." He said while kissing her cheek.

"Hi Dad." She shifted Tristan in her arms. "Did you find anything out?"

Of course she was quick to the punch. No doubt she had spent all day worrying about the lawsuit. Lucifer was convinced that the woman in question was not related. Just a con artist looking to make a quick buck.

"I have someone looking into it." He turned to his son-in-law. "Did you have a good day?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah. The zoo was fun. Though Tristan slept through most of it. Then we drove by the diner where you met Joanie. It was boarded up."

Lucifer nodded. He remembered it well. The night he had met Joanie. She was so beautiful even in a dirty waitressing uniform. She had sparkling blue eyes. He was instantly drawn to her.

"Dad?"

He heard his daughter's voice cut through his thoughts. "Yes, darling?"

"Bryan and I want to go out tonight. I am trying to find a sitter for Tristan."

"I'll watch the little tyke." He offered.

"Really?" Persephone looked skeptical. "The whole night. Are you sure?"

The Devil rolled his eyes. "Yes. I am perfectly capable of handling one baby. I ruled Hell for thousands of years. I think I can manage."

Persephone still looked skeptical. She turned to her husband. He shrugged. Then she turned back to him. "Okay." She turned and headed for the elevator. "I'll make a list of instructions."

Lucifer shook his head and looked at Bryan. "Are you okay with it?"

Bryan shrugged. "Yeah. I trust you."

* * *

A few hours later Lucifer was standing in the middle of Lux watching the throngs of people dance and drink. He admired his little empire. Taking a sip of his drink he winked at some admiring beauties. He so wanted to play. But tonight he had promised to watch his grandson. He watched as Bryan walked towards him.

The man cleaned up well. He was wearing a bluish suit with a white shirt. His blue eyes stood out. He had his blonde hair slicked back. Lucifer had to admit that his son-in-law was a very handsome striking man. He certainly saw what Persephone saw.

"You clean up nicely." Lucifer said to him. He motioned to one of the waitresses.

"Thank you Lucifer. Persi, will be down in a few moments. She is still fussing with Tristan."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes a bit. That nickname annoyed him to no end. The waitress walked over. "Another drink for me. And what will you have, Bryan?"

Bryan shrugged. "Whatever he's having."

The waitress rushed away from them. A few ladies walked up to them. "Hello Mr. Morningstar." One of them said. A beautiful Latina with a silver dress on. Oh he wanted to play tonight. So very much.

"Hello darling." He smiled at the young woman. She moved in closer to him. He could smell her perfume. Oh he had to resist. "I'm afraid I can't play tonight, darling."

She frowned and turned to Bryan. "What about you?"

Bryan held up his hand and pointed to his ring. "I'm spoken for."

The beautiful woman scoffed and walked off. Lucifer was tempted to go after her. But he stayed. The waitress showed up with their drinks. He took a sip. His eyes noticed someone coming down the stairs. She was the most beautiful woman in the room. He noticed others stopping to gaze upon her. Her black curly hair done up in a bun. She wore a dark red dress that only went to the knees. Her smile lit up the room. He shook his head. He was staring at his own daughter as she made her way towards them. He glanced at his son-in-law who had a goofy grin on his face.

Persephone stopped in front of them. She smiled at her father. "What?"

Lucifer took a sip. "Nothing. Just admiring my handy work."

"Dad." She shook her head and turned to her husband. They kissed.

"You look gorgeous, Persi." Bryan said to her.

"Well, you kids have fun tonight. Don't worry about Tristan."

Persephone pulled a little radio looking thing from her purse. "Here." She handed it to him. "Now, I just put him down to sleep. He should hopefully sleep most of the night. I made a- "

"Persephone. I have this." Lucifer responded. He took another sip of his drink. His daughter had that look on her face. Like she was still skeptical. She was having trouble leaving the baby. "Now," He took the monitor from her. "Go have a good time. Tristan will be fine."

She sighed. Bryan wrapped his arm around her. "Okay." She said hesitantly. "Bye Dad."

He watched as they walked out of the club together. He put the little monitor in his coat pocket and walked towards the bar. He set the glass down.

"Mr. Morningstar, come dance with me." Another admirer beckoned. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Hello darling." He said as they walked towards the dance floor. He allowed the woman to put her arms around his neck. They danced a few steps. Then he heard the baby crying on the monitor.

"Is that a baby crying?" The woman made a slightly disgusted face.

The Devil sighed. _Already?_ "Excuse me darling." He reluctantly walked away from the vixen and headed towards the elevator. The baby's cries grew louder on the monitor. He was impatient to get off the elevator. He entered the room and looked down at the poor thing. The lights in the room flickered. He reached down to pick up his grandson. The baby instantly calmed down. "There. No need to get so upset." The lights stopped flickering. He then smelled something foul. He realized what it was. _Oh dear._

Diaper changing was not in his repertoire of skills. He held the baby at arm's length. For a moment contemplating what to do. He heard laughter coming from the doorway. Maze was standing there staring at him. "So, what now, Grandpa?" She kept laughing.

"Well, it seems the child messed himself." He was tempted to call his daughter. But he took breath. "We can handle this."

"We?!" The demon exclaimed. "I don't think so." She crossed her arms.

He scoffed. The baby began to cry again. The smell coming from his was horrendous. "Well, see if you can find a diaper."

Maze shook her head.

"Please?" He pleaded with her.

"Fine." She looked around at the bags. "Which one is it?"

Lucifer was trying to calm the infant. He seemed to be getting angry. The lights flickered again. "Calm down, buddy." He tried pointing towards what looked like a diaper bag. "That one."

Maze rummaged through it. Finally pulling out a diaper. "And?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I'm not real sure."

Maze pulled out something else. "I think we set him on this." She unfurled a pad or blanket and set it on the bed.

Lucifer laid his crying grandson on it. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Now, this shouldn't be too hard, right?" He took a breath as he unbuttoned the onesie and then pulled back the diaper. He and Maze both gagged. "Bloody Hell. What does your mother feed you?" He tried not to vomit. "Get the trash can, Maze."

Maze ran and got the trash can from the bathroom. She held it at arm's length towards him. Lucifer quickly got the soiled diaper off and threw it in. Then looked down at the baby. He was still dirty. Maze handed him the wipes. "Hurry up." She put her hand over her mouth and nose.

He quickly cleaned the infant who only laughed at his grossed out face. Putting on the clean diaper he then ran to the bathroom and washed his hands. Returning to the bedroom Maze was glaring at him. "What?" He said to her as he picked up the baby. "That wasn't so bad, was it,"

Maze shook her head and walked out of the room.

"You'll have to excuse Auntie Maze. She is grumpy sometimes." He went to put the baby back down in his little portable crib. He began to whimper. Lucifer sighed and picked him back up. "What am I going to do with you?" The baby quieted down in his arms.

The Devil walked out into the living room and then headed to the piano. He sat down with the baby on his lap. With his free hand he played a soft song. The baby looked on fascinated by the action. His own little hands reaching for the keys. "You like that huh?" Lucifer let the baby reach the keys. He pressed his little hands on it. Laughing. It amused him. "I think you Mum and Dad are going to have to get you a piano." He played another soft song as the baby grew sleepy.

Finally, the baby seemed to be asleep so he carefully rose from the piano and walked back to the guest room. He carefully put the infant down in the crib. Lucifer turned to walk out of the bedroom and then the baby began to cry again. "Bloody hell." He walked back to the crib and picked him up. Tristan stopped crying the instant he was in his grandfather's arm. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He looked down at the smiling infant.

He carried him back out into the living room. Sitting down in his recliner, he held the baby on his lap. "Do you know who I am, Tristan Lucifer?" He looked at the boy. The baby smiled at him. The Devil returned his smile. "Someday you will know the truth about me. Someday." He sighed. In his mind, Lucifer knew that Persephone would not talk bad about him. She didn't see him as evil. But he hoped his other grandfather wouldn't cloud his mind with lies. "Just know I would never hurt you. You are too important to me." He laid his head back on the chair. The baby was growing sleepy again.

Lucifer looked up towards the sky. His father was probably most amused and intrigued. The Devil caring for an infant. Who would have thought, that possible? "Surprised Dad?" He chuckled. The baby was asleep. He wasn't sure if he should try to put him back in the crib or not. Sighing he just sat there. Soon he felt his own eyes growing heavy.

"Tristan, did you wear out Grampy?"

His daughter's voice roused him from a dream. He opened his eyes. The baby was fast asleep and drooling on his expensive Armani shirt. "Grampy?" He said to her.

"Well, you didn't like Grandpa."

He shook his head. He then narrowed his eyes at his daughter. Her hair hung down in strands. Her dress was ruffled and covered in sand. "What happened to you?"

She shrugged. "Uh nothing. We just went to the beach." She reached her hands out to her son. "I'll take him now." Lucifer let her pick the baby up.

He rose from the recliner and strode over to the bar. Bryan was standing there sipping a drink. He also had the same disheveled look. His shirt hung untucked from his pants. His clothes also covered in sand. "I take it you two had a bit of fun at the beach."

Bryan chuckled. "Just a little." He took a sip.

Lucifer poured a drink for himself and took a sip.

"Did my son behave for you?"

Lucifer nodded. "He was a prince."

"That's good. Thank you for watching him."

"It was no trouble. Hope you two enjoyed your night."

"It was great. Even after we got kicked off the beach." He laughed and finished his drink. "I hate to drink and split. But I am headed to the sack. Night Lucifer."

"Night." He watched Bryan exit the room as his daughter walked back in. He smiled at her. She had changed into pajamas but her smiled still lit up the room.

"Hey, Dad. Thanks for watching Tristan. Hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." The Devil responded. "He likes the piano."

She looked at him. "I bet he does."

"Well, darling. I am going to head on down to Lux."

"Okay Dad." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Night."

He headed towards the elevator. Hoping there were some stragglers to have some fun with.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Lucifer's adventure in babysitting. Have any of you seen the trailer for season 2? Oh my GAWD! Eep.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lucifer was lying in bed. He didn't have any luck last night with the ladies. He sighed. The light from the sun was streaming in right into his face. "Good morning to you too." He said quietly. He rose from his bed and put on his robe. He walked sleepily to the bar where his espresso machine was sitting. He yawned as it worked to make the brown concoction. When it was done and he had a steaming cup of the drink he walked to his recliner.

The Devil relished the quiet of the morning as he sipped the drink. He was soon joined by his son-in-law. He had on shorts and a tank top. "Good morning, Lucifer."

"Morning. Bryan. Espresso?" He gestured to the machine.

"Oh thanks." He watched Bryan fix a cup. His dark eyes followed his movements carefully. Bryan walked to one of the couches and sat down. Lucifer waited for him to take a sip.

"So, did you thoroughly satisfy my daughter last night?"

Bryan spit out espresso and began choking. "What?" He squeaked out.

"You heard me. Did you thoroughly satisfy my daughter last night?"

Bryan had a look of fear and exasperation on his face. He was trying to get out the words. Lucifer was amused by this. He watched his son-in-law struggle to form a coherent sentence. "You heard that?"

The Devil chuckled. "Bryan, I'm pretty sure they heard you two in Heaven. And I can bet my Father appreciated his name being invoked in such a manner." His voice was low and filled with sarcasm. Bryan was still having a bit of trouble finding something to say. "It's bad enough when the humans do that. But hearing his own granddaughter." He chuckled again and took a sip of espresso. "Should I be expecting another grandchild?"

Bryan had that deer in headlights look. "I uh." He blinked. "Well, we- "

Lucifer waited patiently while Bryan sputtered and stumbled over his words. "Out with it Bryan. What are you trying to say?"

"Uh sorry."

The Devil was amused. He shouldn't have been. But he was enjoying the moment. "For what? Satisfying your wife. You shouldn't be ashamed."

Bryan looked at him like he was trying to say something. "Lucifer, I can't talk about this."

Lucifer shrugged. "Okay." He set his cup down. Bryan took a few sips of his drink. The man seemed to calm a bit. But the Devil could still sense his fear. This man his daughter had chosen to procreate with was by most measures a brave man. He had been in the Army and gone to war. A decorated police officer in New York. He shouldn't be afraid. But he could sense it. "You shouldn't fear me Bryan." He said quietly.

Bryan turned to him. "I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are. I can feel it."

Bryan dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Oh, come now. We are family, aren't we? I would never do anything to harm you. Unless of course you did anything to harm my daughter or grandson."

Bryan nodded. "That's fair." He picked up his cup again and rose to his feet. "Excuse me Lucifer."

Lucifer sighed. He relished the few seconds of solitude before his daughter appeared with Tristan. "Morning, Daddy." She smiled.

"Morning, darling. Did you sleep well last night?" He smiled.

She looked at him. "Yeah. I slept pretty good." She turned her attention to the baby. He looked half-awake. "So, did Tristan."

"I'm surprised." The Devil mused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh god, oh god. I don't know." He rose his voice an octave.

"Dad!"

Lucifer shrugged. "What?"

"You were listening?" She looked embarrassed. She turned away from him.

"It hard to miss." He chuckled. "Though you may want to apologize to your Grandfather for the gratuitous use of his name."

Her cheeks flushed red. "Dad. Uh."

He laughed at her inability like her husband's to spit out coherent words. "Don't worry about it. Excuse me while I get dressed." He rose from the recliner and walked into his bedroom.

Later after he was dressed he walked into the living room. Bryan was holding Tristan on his lap. "Persi, is making breakfast."

Lucifer nodded. The baby began to make a fuss. His father was having a bit of trouble calming him. He walked towards them and held out his arms. "Allow me." He picked up the baby from his son-in-law. Tristan immediately quieted down.

"Wow. I think my son prefers you over me." Bryan's sounded a little disappointed.

"No. I don't think that's it." Lucifer walked over to the piano. The baby sat on his lap while he began to play a song with his free hand. Tiny hands matched his. Tristan was really fascinated by the piano. "Just maybe be calm with him."

Bryan watched them for a moment. "I suppose. It's just been a while I guess. My girls are both teenagers."

Lucifer nodded. He was paying more attention to Tristan playing with keys on the piano. The Devil was amused by his grandson's antics. This child was going to be so much like him. He hoped only the good parts. He had already seen a little bit of the power the child possessed.

The light from the sun shifted and caught the gold inlay of the urn setting atop the piano. Tristan stopped playing and looked at the shiny object. He got quiet and just stared at it. Lucifer followed his gaze. He sighed. "Uncle Isaiah, says hi."

Bryan must have noticed his son's fascination. He walked over towards them. His eyes on the urn then back at his son's. He sighed. "Lucifer, I have to know something. How powerful is he?"

Lucifer shrugged. His free hand on the urn. "Honestly. I don't know. This is my first grandchild."

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "Really? Like ever?"

Lucifer looked the urn containing his son's ashes. "Very few of my children ever made it to adulthood. The few that were able to live peaceful lives just didn't have children. I don't know if they were afraid." He sighed sadly. The beautiful child on his lap gave him a little bit of hope. "Over the generations the blood will dilute. But it will always be there. Even ten generations from now they may have a few extra abilities."

Bryan stood quietly. He was listening intently. "I have seen what Persi, can do."

Lucifer took in a breath. "You have only seen a fraction of what she is capable of, Bryan. I am an archangel. My power is second only to my Father's. She could wipe out half of this city if she wanted to."

Bryan took in a quick breath. "That's why they are watched."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes."

"Will Tristan be watched too?"

Lucifer regarded his son-in-law. He could understand his fear. His apprehension. "Yes." He said quietly. The two men sat silently for a moment. Tristan started babbling and then resumed tapping his small hands on the keys of the piano. He giggled at the sounds the instrument made. "I have seen some of the power he has."

Bryan looked at the urn. "Me too."

The Devil followed his gaze. He knew what Bryan was thinking. He tried to calm him. "Look, I think Tristan will be fine. He has a good beginning. Persephone is strong and good hearted. She will be able to help him quiet the storm."

Bryan took in a deep breath. "I hope so."

Persephone walked into the living room. "Hey guys, breakfast is ready." She slowed down as she noticed the looks on the two men. "Is everything alright?"

"No its fine darling." Lucifer responded. He started to get up. Bryan took the baby from his arms. He followed his daughter and son-in-law to the kitchen. He was quite hungry. He heard his phone ringing from the other room. He went to answer it. It was Detective Decker.

"Detective? You have news for me."

"Yeah. I will swing by Lux in a few."

"Perfect. See you then." He smiled and headed to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them sat at one of the half-moon couches in Lux. Lucifer sipped quietly on a drink while his daughter fidgeted. They were waiting for Detective Decker to arrive with news about the investigation. Bryan was trying to calm his wife. She just held her son close and ignored her husband.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Detective Decker was descending the stairs with his young daughter beside her. They all got up to meet with Chloe. Trixie ran forward. "Lucifer!" She said excitedly.

Lucifer recoiled a little from the child's contact. "Yes. Hello child." He heard his daughter laugh. Trixie released her grip on his leg and looked at everyone standing there.

Chloe caught up. "Sorry, we're late. I had to pick Trixie up from school." She smiled at Persephone and Tristan. "Oh, he is even more adorable in person."

"Thank you." Persephone responded. She looked down at Trixie. "Is this your little girl? Trixie, right?"

Chloe nodded. Persephone smiled at the little girl. "Hello Trixie. I'm Persephone."

Trixie's eyes widened. "Perfonee, Pistonphone." She tried pronouncing her name.

Persephone laughed. "You can call me Persi."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Why did she insist on butchering her name? He shook his head as his daughter continued talking to Trixie.

"Are you Lucifer's sister?" Trixie asked.

"No. He is my Dad."

Trixie looked at Lucifer with a bit on of confusion. No doubt wondering how that was possible. "But he isn't old. Shouldn't he be old?"

Persephone laughed. "Oh he is old. Very old. Very, very old."

Lucifer shook his head. "That is quite enough of that." He gave the father look to his daughter. Turning to Chloe. "You have some information for us."

Chloe was seeming amused by Persephone's interactions with her daughter. She looked at Lucifer. "Oh right. Yeah." She pulled her notebook from her pocket. "The woman, Chelsea Rains has been a Joanie Lynn impersonator for years. She certainly bears a striking resemblance to her. But she also has a long list of charges for fraud and theft."

Persephone snorted. "I knew it. The moment I got the papers. I smelled a rat." She shifted Tristan in her arms. "What can we do to stop her?"

Chloe sighed. "Apparently she has DNA to match."

Persephone shook her head. "That's impossible. How did she get my mom's DNA?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. But it looks legit."

Lucifer watched as Persephone cursed under her breath. He could feel her anger rising. She started pacing. Bryan held out his hands to get the baby from her. The lights in the club flickered a bit. "Darling. You need to calm down." Lucifer placed his hands on his daughter's shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

Persephone took a deep breath and stopped pacing. She looked at Chloe. "Thank you Chloe. I appreciate it."

Chloe nodded. "I have to get going. Sorry to keep it short." She hugged Persephone and waved as she and Trixie left.

Lucifer turned to his daughter. She was standing with her head in her hands. He could feel her emotions. "Look we will get to the bottom of this."

"Hey you guys should see this." Maze called from the bar.

The TV screen overhead was turned to a news station. A blonde haired woman looking very much like Joanie Lynn was being interviewed. Lucifer could see his daughter seething.

"For years I felt drawn to Joanie. Everyone always remarked how much I looked like her. I have been told I even talk like her." The woman explained to the reporter. "I finally was compelled by my lawyer." The camera panned to the same pudgy man who had served the papers to Persephone. "To get a DNA test. It came up positive. I am Joanie Lynn's daughter. I just want what belongs to me."

"Now, what about her other daughter Persephone? What has she said?" A male reporter questioned.

"She hasn't responded. I guess she is jealous or something. I have seen pictures of her. She looks nothing like my mother. I question whether she is really her daughter."

The bar began to shake. Glasses shattered. Lucifer placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Persephone calm yourself." He commanded.

"How can she say I am not her daughter? I am being I?" She looked at him.

"Yes. I was there when you were born. The screaming, the mess. I witnessed all of it."

Persephone hung her head and walked to the seats. She sat down. Her husband beside her with the baby. He placed his hand on hers. "It'll be okay Persi." He looked up at Lucifer. "What are we going to do?"

Lucifer sighed. He wasn't really sure what to do. "Maybe we should talk to them." Then the lightbulb went off in his devilish head. "Yes. That's what we'll do. I'll get a hold of her attorney and have them come here to Lux for a chat." His face drew the wicked Devil smile. Persephone smiled too. She liked the idea.

"You think it'll work."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. Very sure it will. Don't you worry. Daddy will fix this." He turned towards Maze. "Maze see if you can get that attorney's number."

Maze nodded and headed out of the bar.

* * *

Hours later Lucifer sat at the bar of Lux. The club was hopping. The scantily clad were having the time of their lives. He had on one of his finest suits. He smiled when he spotted Persephone coming down the stairs. She had on a black dress and nice heels. He was glad she was dressed up. It annoyed him to no end when she dressed like sad, homeless person. "You look nice, darling. Thank you for not making my club look like a homeless shelter."

Persephone narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Um thank you. I guess." She picked up a napkin from the bar and began twisting it in her hands.

"It will be fine, child. Trust me." He put his hand on hers. "I have been doing this a long time. I can spot a fraud from a mile away. This woman is a fraud. We just need to get the truth out."

Persephone gave him a sideway glance. She nodded. "I understate. We'll make her pay." Her voice took on a little of his devilish tone. He wasn't sure whether to be afraid or proud.

Maze walked up followed by two people. "They are here."

Lucifer looked at the blonde woman behind Maze. Up close she looked less like Joanie. Her blonde hair was stringy and he could see scars of drug use on her arms. She wore a pair of jeans and pink blouse. The man was very round and sweating all over the place. He shifted uneasily on his feet. He didn't look anything like the confident man he had seen on TV earlier. Lucifer held out his hand to them. "Lucifer Morningstar. This is my daughter Persephone."

The blonde woman and Persephone eyed each other uneasily. She shook Lucifer's hand. "Chelsea. And this is Kevin."

"Well, let's have a seat shall we." Lucifer lead them to the couches. Persephone sat beside him. Her dark eyes still a silent glare. He snapped his fingers to one of the waitresses. "What will you have to drink?"

"Grey Goose on the rocks."

She has expensive tastes. Lucifer thought to himself. The man, Kevin ordered an expensive drink as well. He found this humorous. He hadn't said the drinks would be free.

The waitress walked towards the bar. For a moment the four of them were silent. He could feel his daughters anger rising again as she glared at her would-be sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Doing his best to calm her. Calming wasn't something the Devil was known for. But he still had that ability.

The waitress returned with everyone's drinks. He watched as Kevin and Chelsea chugged their down and then ordered more. He just laughed inside.

"So, Chelsea. When did you come to the realization that you were Joanie's daughter?"

She turned to the Devil. Regarding him for a moment. "I spent my whole life being told how much I looked like her. You see I was put up for adoption. I have been trying to figure out who I am forever. I was always drawn to her. I loved all of her movies. I even sing like her." She glanced at Persephone. Persephone's dark eyes were almost full of fire. "I know it must come as a shock. But I have the DNA results right here." She dug into her purse and pulled out a rumpled piece of paper and handed it to Persephone.

Persephone studied it. Her look of skepticism marked upon her face. "So you think because you claim to be my sister that you are entitled to my money."

"Well, it's only fair." Chelsea remarked. "I mean I have doubts that you are Joanie's daughter. Look at you."

Lucifer felt his daughter tense. He had to gently hold her back. He glanced at her. She understood and calmed a bit. "I assure you, Chelsea. Persephone is Joanie's daughter. I was there when she was coming out of Joanie."

Kevin snorted. "What were you twelve? You barely look old enough to be her brother. I am having trouble believing anything you say, Mr. Morningstar." He remarked while downing another expensive drink.

Lucifer glared at the sweaty man. He too was having trouble keeping his composure. "I assure you I am a lot older than I look. I existed before time was invented."

"Oh right. You're the Devil." Kevin said. "That's a load if I ever heard one." Kevin put his sweaty palms on the table. He looked at Persephone. "We can settle this out of court. Just give us the amount we asked for."

Persephone narrowed her eyes t the man. She didn't say anything to him. Instead she turned her gaze to her "sister". "How did you get the DNA sample?"

"Kevin had a hair sample from a hairbrush."

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "And you were sure it belonged to my mother?"

"He assured me that it did."

"Oh. I see." Persephone glanced at Lucifer. She gave him a knowing look. Lucifer nodded. He knew what she was about to do. She turned her gaze to the other woman. "Tell me Chelsea. What is it you desire?"

Lucifer could feel his daughter drawing out the truth. He wanted to hug her and give her ice cream, he was so proud of her. He watched Chelsea shift uncomfortably on the seat. She was looking away from Persephone. But his daughter maintained her gaze.

"I uh. I don't know."

"Oh come on Chelsea. I can feel the truth trying to get out. Tell me. What is it you want? "

"I just want money."

"Of course you do." Persephone had her prey cornered. Lucifer looked on proudly as his daughter pounced. "And you aren't really my sister are you?"

"No." Chelsea said but then shook her head. "Wait. Yes, I am." She looked over at Kevin then back at Persephone. "How are you doing that?"

"You just wanted money so bad you don't care how to get it. Instead of finding a job you thought you would take someone else's." Persephone goaded the other woman.

Chelsea's eyes filled with tears. "Kevin said it was a sure thing. The DNA results aren't even real. "

Kevin glared at her. "You stupid bitch. You are ruining everything."

Persephone turned to her father. It was Lucifer's turn. "I think it's time you left."

"Not without our money." Kevin remarked. "Don't listen to what she says. She is really Joanie's daughter. She even has some of Joanie's mental problems. She doesn't know what she is saying half the time."

Lucifer stood up. His dark eyes piercing the other man like daggers. "I said get out." He pointed to the door. He snapped his fingers and two bouncers rushed forward.

Kevin and Chelsea stood up. "Can't we work this out. We only want half."

Lucifer took a step towards the man. "Out!" He shouted. The bouncers started to usher the two of them out. "Oh wait. Those drinks weren't free by the way."

Kevin looked at Chelsea than back at the Devil. "You said come to Lux and have a few drinks and talk."

"Yes, I did. But I never said the drinks were free."

Kevin took a step forward but was stopped by the bouncers. "You son of a bitch! I aunt paying you a dime."

Lucifer smiled. "That's alright." He looked at the bouncers. "Bruno call the police and have these two arrested for theft."

"Right away Mr. Morningstar."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. I WILL GET YOU MORNINGSTAR. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER."

Lucifer looked at the man. "I most certainly did not."

"My brother Stu Mannon. He hung himself. It was your fault. You devil."

Lucifer looked at Persephone. "You are Stu's brother? Oh it makes sense now. Oh well. You lost." Lucifer turned to his daughter. "Let's go upstairs shall we." He held out his hand to her. They walked toward the elevator while Kevin Mannon cursed and yelled.

* * *

Once upstairs Persephone headed to the couches and sat down with a huff. Her husband was sitting nearby. She smiled at him. He scooted closer to her. "I'm exhausted." She said out loud.

Lucifer walked over with drinks. Persephone didn't touch hers. But Bryan took a sip. "But we got them."

"So what happened?"

"We, I mean Persephone drew out the truth." He took a sip of his drink and smiled at his daughter. "I couldn't be more proud of her."

Persephone smiled and looked at the ground. "Part of me feels sorry for Chelsea."

Lucifer shook his head. "You have got to be joking."

"No, Dad. Obviously that poor woman had it so bad that she feels the need to con her way through life."

"Oh, darling. You have such a big heart. You needn't feel sorry for wicked individuals. They will get theirs." Lucifer responded.

Bryan had his hand on his wife's knee. "It's over, Persi."

Persephone nodded. She took a sip of the drink her hand. She cringed at the taste. "Yeah it is."

Lucifer looked at them "Now why don't you kids get some rest. We have a big day planned tomorrow. Right?"

Persephone smiled. "Yeah. Thank you daddy." She stood up and walked over to him. Leaning down she planted a kiss on his cheek then headed for the guest rooms. She beckoned for her husband to follow.

"Goodnight Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded. "Let's try to keep the volume down on the amorous activates shall we." He called after them. His daughter giving one of her looks. She just shook her head and they headed off.

Lucifer stood up and walked outside to the balcony. There he stood looking out over the sparkling city below.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was filled with fun. Lucifer took his daughter and her family out on the town. They enjoyed the sights of Los Angeles.

They ended up at a cemetery in Beverly Hills. Lucifer stood next to his daughter looking at her mother's grave. It was fenced off from other parts of the cemetery. Lots of flowers and ribbons adorned the outside of the fence. Lucifer had a key to the gate. For a few minutes they stood in silence. Persephone kneeled down to pick up some stray trash. She sighed.

"You know she loved you." Lucifer said to her. "I know she didn't always show it. But she did."

Persephone linked arms with her father. She didn't say anything just stood there.

"I wish I could have done more to help her." He said quietly.

"You did what you could, Dad." Persephone glanced over at him. "At least now we know what really happened."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Let's go get ready for the party, shall we."

Persephone nodded. "Okay." She turned to her mother's grave. "Bye Mom." She started for the car where her husband was waiting with the baby.

Lucifer hung back for a moment. He looked at the intricate lettering. He sighed. "Oh, Joanie. I wish you could see her. You would be proud. I love you." He turned and followed Persephone to the car.

* * *

Hours later Lucifer was supervising the bustle of workers getting the club ready for the party. He wanted everything to be perfect. He hadn't been able to attend their wedding. This was making up for that.

He caught a glimpse of the TV over the bar. It was turned to a news channel. The reporters were discussing Joanie's would be daughter. Her lawyer was the one who had conned her into the whole stunt. Lucifer was convinced he had done it in retaliation for what happened to his brother Stu. He hoped that fat toad would see justice.

Later the club was ready. Patrons filed in. He stood patiently at the bar awaiting his daughter and son-in-law. A sitter had been hired for Tristan. No doubt Persephone was nagging the poor girl to death about Tristan. He took a sip of the drink in his hand.

He heard the elevator ding. Persephone walked arm in arm with her husband down the stairs. She was a picture of beauty in a blue dress. Her hair done up again. He loved seeing her like this. Bryan didn't look too shabby either.

"Thank you for this Dad."

He smiled. "It's the least I could do. I missed your wedding. I have to make up for it." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You look as beautiful as your mother."

"The club looks great, Lucifer."

"You are welcome. Now why don't you kids go enjoy yourselves."

They nodded and walked into the crowd and towards the dance floor. Lucifer sipped his drink. His eyes watching his daughter dancing with her husband. She was all smiles.

A few songs later and Lucifer walked onto the platform next to the piano. He took the microphone and turned it on. "Can I have everyone's attention." His English accented voice carried over the speakers. "I want to thank you all for being here at Lux on this special night. Tonight, my daughter is celebrating one year of marriage to her husband." Lucifer gestured for Persephone and Bryan. The spotlight shined on them. Persephone smiled towards him. "Now let's have some more fun." The music started up again. He strode to his daughter. "Bryan if you excuse me. I'd like to dance with my daughter."

Bryan nodded. "Of course."

Lucifer lead his daughter to the dance floor. A sappy nineties song played. He looked into her eyes. They so looked like his. "You look radiant."

"You mentioned that already."

"But I still mean it."

She just laughed as they moved together. Lucifer was convinced nothing could spoil this moment. Here in his arms was his most perfect creation. He had so long been associated with all of humanities ugliness. All of his pain and suffering. He was blamed for all of their ills. Persephone was none of that. She was the one to show the world that the Devil was capable of love and beauty.

The song ended and they hugged. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I love you too, Daddy."

He pulled back and turned to her husband. "Take care of her." He left the kids on the dance floor and walked back to the bar. He beckoned to Maze for a drink. She set a drink down. "Tonight is going great. Wouldn't you agree, Maze?"

"I suppose." The demon shrugged. "Your daughter looks happy."

"Of course she is." He took a long swig of the liquor. He was enjoying the moment. \

Then the joyous atmosphere was shattered as gunshots rang out. People screamed and ran to the exits. Lucifer turned towards the shots. Then his eyes landed on his worst nightmare. He could feel his heart in his stomach. On the dance floor his beloved daughter lay bleeding on the floor. Her panic-stricken husband kneeling over her.

The Devil's eyes flashed with fire. Someone was going to pay. He ran towards floor. Persephone lay on the floor bleeding from a wound in her stomach. She was gasping. He leaned down and scooped her up in his arms. Ignoring his son-in-law, he headed towards the elevator.

"Lucifer. We have to get her to a hospital. Where are you going?" Bryan's voice was laced with fear and pain.

Lucifer turned to him. "Are you forgetting who I am, Bryan?" He growled. "Now get the bloody elevator." His daughter groaned from the pain.

"Daddy." She said quietly.

He was doing everything he could to remain calm. Maze ran over to them as they waited for the bloody elevator. He turned to the demon. "Find whoever did this." He said through his teeth. Maze nodded and rushed off. He looked down at his daughter. "It'll be okay, darling."

Bryan was pacing next to him. "Where is the stupid elevator?" He cried.

The elevator soon arrived and they got on. Lucifer's focus on his bleeding child. He was having a very hard time maintain calm. He was ready to rip someone to shreds. But he needed calm in order to help her.

The elevator opened and Lucifer rushed her to his bedroom. Easing her down on his bed. Bryan stood nearby. He was a picture of panic and worry. Persephone was gasping.

"Daddy." She said weakly.

"I'm here, darling. I won't leave you." He said gently as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Is it working?" Bryan cried. "Are you sure this will work?"

The Devil glared at him. "Yes Bryan." He heard Tristan start crying. "Go attend to your son." He ordered.

"I need to stay here."

Lucifer took a deep breath. "Go tend to your child. I will tend to mine. Now go." He growled through his teeth.

Bryan started to say something then left the room.

Persephone groaned from the pain. The blood flow was ebbing. Lucifer tapped into a reserve of power he had rarely used. The Devil was not known for healing people. But he was still an angel. Persephone opened her eyes. "Daddy."

"Shh its okay. Rest now." He whispered. His hand still on the side of her face. He looked up towards the sky. "You aren't getting her yet." He gently stroked her hair. She was resting now. The wound would have been fatal in ordinary humans. But she would be fine. Lucifer just sat on the bed next to her.

Bryan walked back into the bedroom. He looked at his wife. She was resting now. He sighed. "Is she going to be okay?"

Lucifer nodded at his son-in-law. "She will be just fine." He smiled weakly.

Maze ran into the room. She had that look in her eyes. "We found him."

Lucifer rose from the bed. "Perfect." He said to Maze. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you there."

Lucifer rose from his bed and headed to his closet. He had to change ut of these bloody clothes. After he was changed he headed towards the elevator. Bryan followed.

"Wait, I want to come with." Bryan said to him.

Lucifer turned to him. "I know you do. But what I am about to do is the Devil's work. You stay here and tend to your wife and son."

"Please." He pleaded.

"I admire you wanting to help, Bryan. But what I am about to do is outside of your earthly laws."

Turning to the waiting demon. "Come Mazikeen. It's time to dole out some punishment."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I quite enjoy your insights and comments. I have so many ideas and directions I want to take this universe. Here's hoping you are willing to continue on this journey. Like I have said before. I am open to suggestions and ideas of plot ideas and character development. Thank you.**

The Prince of Darkness rode silently in the elevator beside his demon. On the outside he was calm. On the inside he was cauldron of rage. They were heading out to deliver punishment. Someone had hurt his daughter. No one hurt his daughter and lived to tell about it.

The elevator door opened and there were police milling about in the club. Detective Decker rushed over to him. "There you are." She placed her hands on her hips.

Lucifer looked down at her. He really didn't have anything to say. He knew she would try to stop him. "Yes. Can I help you, Detective?" He said calmly.

"What happened here? We got calls that there was a shooting with one possible injury."

He hated to lie to her. He wasn't going to lie. But he also didn't want her to talk him out of his task. "Yes, there was a shooting. Someone was hurt. But they are being taken of care of. Now if you'll excuse me. I have matters to attend to." He skirted by her and headed to the entrance.

"Wait. Lucifer wait." Chloe shouted after him. "Where are you going?"

The Devil sighed heavily. "I just told you. I have matters to attend to." He kept walking to the entrance.

"Lucifer." She shouted.

He stopped again. He was growing irritated. He needed to get out of here. Someone was in dire need of severe punishment. "What?" He growled.

She shrinked back a bit at his tone. "We need to know what happened here."

Lucifer was seething. He was struggling to maintain his calm outer appearance. He stopped and looked at the detective. "There was a shooting." He said quickly. He continued to the exit.

"Wait." She called.

"Detective Decker." Another officer called to her. She turned her attention away from Lucifer. He took that as an opportunity to slip out the door and to his car. Maze was waiting in the passenger seat.

The black Corvette raced through the streets of L.A. His darks eyes looking straight ahead. He was determined to kill the person who had hurt his daughter. They pulled up to a rundown house. Broken toys and trash were strewn about in the yard. He could hear dogs barking and people shouting.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Maze?" He asked the demon.

"Positive."

"Well, okay then." He said heading to the door. He kicked it in and stormed into the living room.

A thin man was sitting half naked on the couch. A woman was lying next to him. Their eyes widened with fear as he walked into the room. The man got to his feet. "Who the hell are you?"

Lucifer smiled. But it wasn't friendly. It was wicked and full of rage. He stepped towards the young man. He eyed a gun sitting on the coffee table. "Were you at my club tonight?" He used his mind to search for the truth.

The man shifted uneasily. He looked away. But refused to answer.

Lucifer growled. "I will ask again. And you are going to answer. "Were you at my club tonight?"

The man looked at him. "Yes." His voice was laced with fear.

"And did you shoot my daughter?"

The man started to cry. "I am so sorry."

"Oh you have no idea." Lucifer grabbed the man by his shoulder and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with such force it cracked. The young man lie in a heap not moving.

"HEY!" He heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway. Kevin Mannon walked into the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Someone hurt my daughter."

Kevin looked over at the young man. "You hurt my son. You killed my brother." He said shakily. He moved quietly towards the gun.

"I didn't kill your stupid oafish brother. He hung himself. Coward couldn't live with the guilt."

Kevin picked up the gun. "I just wanted to teach you a lesson." He pointed it at Lucifer.

Lucifer lunged for him and a shot went off. Lucifer was momentarily stunned but no wound. No blood. He just smiled maniacally at the fat man. His eyes turned to fire. Then he showed off his nastier side. The woman screamed and ran out of the house.

Lucifer picked up Kevin and slammed him against the wall. "You hurt my daughter." He placed his hand on the man's neck and began to squeeze.

Kevin choked. "I'm so sorry. Please."

"Oh you'll be sorry." The Devil growled as he tightened his grip. He felt sinew and cartilage tearing. Blood began pouring out of the man's mouth and nose. His eyes bulged.

He could hear sirens in the background growing louder. The woman outside still screaming. Kevin was gasping for his last breaths of air.

"FREEZE!"

He turned to the voice. His eyes upon Detective Decker. He dropped the lifeless man.

Her eyes grew wide. She gasped loudly. "Oh my god." She pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. "Lucifer?"

He caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror. His usual handsome visage replaced by the grotesque red mask of nightmares. His eyes glowing with fire. He took a step towards her.

She screamed and ran out of the house. His face returned too normal as he went after her. "Detective!" He ran outside and watched Chloe struggling to get into her car.

"HE'S THE DEVIL!" The other woman was screaming.

Lucifer ran to Chloe's car and stood in front of it. "Wait!" He called to her.

She started the car. He walked to the driver's window and leaned down. She just looked at him. He could feel her fear. He could see the alarm in her eyes. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"Get away from me!" She shouted. She put the car in drive and sped off nearly knocking him to the ground.

He could hear more sirens approaching. Maze was at his side. "We need to get out of here."

The ran to the car and got in. Speeding off before the cops had noticed they were there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I went back and rewrote a significant portion of the last chapter.**

The drive back to Lux seemed to go on forever. The Devil was lost in his thoughts. He had seen the look of fear in Chloe's eyes. He wanted to go after her and explain himself. He hadn't meant for her to see that side of him. But he talked himself out of it. He would wait until the morning before talking to her. Let her have some time.

Maze sat in silence beside him. He caught her staring. "What is it Maze?" He said impatiently.

"We haven't had that kind of fun in a while."

The Devil let out a long sigh. "It was a bit of fun wasn't it?" Up until Chloe saw his nasty face. He still regretted having shown it to Dr. Linda. It was not something he showed unless a person deserved it. Or pushed his buttons like his daughter. Persephone was one of the few who didn't run. She stood her ground. He sighed.

Persephone was going to be fine. She had the ability to heal herself. Lucifer couldn't stand her being in pain. So he accelerated the process. Still he worried about her. Just like any human father would worry about their child.

The black Corvette stopped in front of Lux. He handed the valet the keys before heading inside. A few stragglers were still dancing to the music. The caterers were cleaning up. Luckily the police were gone. He was not in the mood to deal with them.

The elevator door opened to the penthouse. It was quiet. He walked into his bedroom. His daughter was sleeping with her baby in her arms and her husband beside her. Lucifer smiled down at them. She seemed to be doing just fine. Tristan began to stir. Lucifer reached down and took him into his arms.

Persephone opened her eyes and then closed them again. Lucifer carried his grandson into the living room and sat down at the piano. He let the baby babble and tap on the keys.

"You are becoming my little maestro aren't, you?" He whispered to the infant. Tristan giggled.

The elevator dinged. He turned and expected it to be Maze but instead Chloe stood there. The fear in her eyes still present. But she also had that look. He rose from the piano with Tristan in his arms.

"Hello Detective." He said quietly.

She looked a little surprised to see the baby. Earlier she had seen him in full Devil mode and now he was cradling a baby. "I need answers." Her voice came out shakily. "Tell me the truth."

"I have always told you the truth. He responded.

"I saw…" She put her hands on her head and paced. "You turned around and you looked like- "She shook her head. Tears forming in her eyes. "Like- "

"The Devil." He finished her sentence. He looked down at Tristan. "I never meant for you to see that side of me."

Chloe paced. "I just can't believe it." She stopped. Looking at Lucifer. "And now you are here with- "

"Yeah, he likes it when I play the piano for him."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Huh?"

Lucifer walked back to the piano and sat down. The baby started tapping the keys. A smile upon the Devil's face. Chloe walked towards them. "See? He is going to be quite the player someday." Lucifer mused.

"Tristan?" Persephone's voice called from the bedroom. Lucifer turned and she was standing in the doorway. Her hand on her stomach.

"You need to be resting." Lucifer said to his daughter.

"I woke up and Tristan wasn't in my arms. I was worried."

"He's fine." He looked at the baby. Tristan was happily sitting on his grandfather's lap. "Now get back in bed."

"I'm fine, Dad." She spied Chloe standing next to the piano. "Oh hi Chloe." She gingerly walked down the steps towards them.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. He was annoyed at his daughter. She was always so bullheaded. Her wounds still needed time to heal. He could see her pained expression.

Chloe watched Persephone approach them. "You were the one that was shot?"

Persephone nodded. "Right in the stomach."

"Why aren't you at a hospital?" Chloe asked.

Persephone looked at Lucifer. "Don't really need one. I'm fine." She lifted her shirt. The wound was mostly closed up. But not scabbed.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "I don't know how to process what I am seeing here."

"Most humans don't."

Persephone sat on the bench next to Lucifer. She leaned against her father. "What are you guys talking about?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Chloe, caught a glimpse of my nastier side."

Persephone nodded. "Oh." Her black eyes looked up at Chloe. "And? Do you believe now?"

Chloe threw up her hands. "I don't know what to believe. All I know is I saw something- "

"You couldn't explain, even if you tried." Persephone finished her sentence. "I have seen it too. Several times."

Lucifer sat quietly while the girls spoke. Tristan was babbling and giggling.

"How did you not go crazy?" Chloe asked.

"The first time I learned he was my father was in Hell."

Chloe's eyes got big. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Persephone cringed from pain. "I committed suicide at sixteen."

"You mean you attempted suicide."

Persephone shook her head. "No, I succeeded. I woke up in Hell. There I learned the identity of my father. The same man who had watched over me my entire life. Always keeping me safe." Persephone smiled at Lucifer. He returned the smile. Turning her gaze to Chloe. "I know it's difficult to understand or believe. But do understand. My father would never hurt you."

Chloe sighed.

"He only punishes the wicked."

Lucifer was proud of his daughter. Even if partly annoyed. She needed to get back in bed and rest. But he was happy that she seemed to be helping Chloe to understand what she had seen.

Tristan started to cry. Persephone started to get up. "He's hungry."

"I'll feed him." Lucifer replied. "You need to get back in bed and rest. Your body still needs to repair. You are still half-human." He chided.

Persephone cringed and placed her hand on her stomach. "I can do it."

"No." He said firmly. "I have had enough worrying about you. Now get in there."

"Dad- "

"Persephone." He glared at her.

She glared back but then turned and headed back into the bedroom. Lucifer stood up. Cradling Tristan close to him. He started for the kitchen.

Chloe was close behind. Silently observing everything that was happening.

Tristan started crying louder. The lights in the kitchen flickered as the baby got a little upset. Lucifer chuckled and did his best to soothe the baby. He opened the fridge and began milling around looking for the bottle. "Where did she put that bloody bottle?" He grumbled. He grabbed the bottle and put it in the microwave. He looked at Chloe as the bottle warmed up. "What?"

Chloe laughed. "I am trying to figure this out. Everything I know abbot what you are and you are holding a baby?"

"Well, he's hungry. His mother is injured and his father is resting. So I am helping. That's what families do isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you- "

Lucifer sighed. "I know. Oh no the Devil. He only knows how to be ugly and mean. Evil is his only talent." He turned and grabbed the bottle out of the microwave. He carefully checked the temperature. Then he proceeded back to the living room.

Chloe followed. "It's just strange. Every day you are trying to get me into bed or doing something to annoy me."

"I still want to get you into bed." He sat on his recliner and cradled his grandson. The baby eagerly took the bottle. "But there is more to me than that."

Chloe sat on a couch. "I see that. I must say I rather like this side of you."

"So, that means you'll sleep with me?" He quipped using his most Lucifer tone.

"No."

He looked down at the baby. "Auntie Chloe is such a tease." He said to him.

Chloe shook her head. "There is still the matter of what you did to those men."

"They hurt my daughter. They needed to be punished."

"Yes but that's not the way we do things."

"It's how I do things." He looked at the woman. "If you want to arrest me. Then do it. Throw handcuffs on me and give me a right good flogging."

Chloe was conflicted. "I'll let them sort it out. I'm tired. I should be going."

The bottle empties he set it down and placed Tristan on his shoulder. "You can stay. Though I'm afraid my bed is taken. You can take the guest bed. I'll be stuck here for a while. He won't let me put him down."

"It's cute. Really." She quipped. "Mr. I don't like kids. You don't mean it."

"Oh I mean it." He patted Tristan's little back. "Every word."

"Uh huh. I see that. That baby has you wrapped around his little thumb. It's clear he likes you."

"What's not to like?" Lucifer chuckled.

"Good night Lucifer." Chloe said before heading off to the guest bed.

Lucifer sighed and just sat quietly with the baby. His eyes soon closed.

 **Author's Note: I know some of this seems out of character for them. But it's my own interpretations. My** **imagination takes something and runs wild through fields of paint. Anyway hope you'll enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, Lucifer was holding his grandson while saying his goodbyes to Persephone and Bryan. They were in the terminal of LAX. He looked down at his daughter. She recovered well from being shot. One couldn't tell.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad." She said while hugging him.

"I know." Lucifer responded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Can I have my baby, please?" She smiled.

"I suppose." He said sadly. "Take care of him." He reluctantly handed the baby over to his daughter. Tristan whimpered. "Oh it will be okay Tristan."

"It was good seeing you, Lucifer." Bryan offered a hand.

Lucifer threw his arm over his son-in-law's shoulder. "Likewise. Now you take care of those two."

Persephone hugged him one last time. Then the three of them disappeared into the terminal.

Sighing the Prince of Darkness got into a cab. He directed the driver to a destination. He rode quietly looking out at the streets of L.A. When they arrived he got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the quaint little cottage. He knocked on the door.

When it opened a raven haired child appeared. "Lucifer!" She squealed and then glued herself to his leg.

A second later Chloe appeared. "What are you doing here? We were just heading out to the zoo."

"I just wanted to talk for a minute."

Chloe let him into the house. For a moment they stood in silence.

"You want to come to the zoo with us, Lucifer?" Trixie asked. She looked over at her mother.

"No thank you, child. Perhaps some other time."

She frowned and walked away. He felt a little bad for squashing the child's enthusiasm.

Chloe watched her daughter walk away then looked at hm. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Just wanted to see if you were doing okay. You seemed a bit miffed the other day at the precinct. I understand why you had to arrest me."

"You killed two people. The only witness is unable to form coherent sentences. But you managed to talk yourself out of any charges."

"It was justified."

"I know you are the Devil. But if you are going to live among us mortals. You need to learn to live by our laws." She scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Detective. Perhaps it's your turn to punish me." He turned his rear to her.

"No. That's quite alright." Chloe put up her hands but laughed.

"I promise to behave myself. That's if you still want to work with me."

"Do I have a choice?" Chloe folded her arms. She looked up at him.

"Of course you do."

"I want to work with you. I have to admit, that despite all the weirdness. I find you almost enjoyable."

"Perfect. Well, I have to be off. See you Monday, Detective."

"Bye Lucifer." Trixie called out.

"Bye Child. Goodbye Detective." He waved and got back into the cab and headed for home.

 **Author's Note: Okay sorry for the shortness of that conclusion. Not entirely satisfied with this story. The next story is going to be back in NYC. It will be more Persi focused but I think you'll like the direction of it. It may be a few days before I can get it together to post. Anyways tell me what you think. Feel free to offer suggestions and what not. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
